The Answer
by Crazy Cherries
Summary: Kinda prequel to "Going Crazy" read that story first to understand this one.   This was why Shino had to do what he had to do. It was for the good of man kind. Really.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

_(You'd know if I did cuz Karin would have died a cruel death.)_

**The Answer**

_Prequel to __**Going Crazy **_

_(Read Going Crazy 1__st__, you need to understand why I'm writing this.)

* * *

_

Shino Aburame was walking through the busy streets of Konoha to his team's usual meeting place. Nobody paid him any heed and that was just the way he liked it. Shino was a quiet boy. He minded his own business and did his own things. There was no one he particularly liked and no one he particularly hated. He was always calm and he never took his glasses off. His eyes were sensitive to the light.

As Shino passed by a flower, he noticed a bee in it, trying to get the good stuff. Shino picked the bee up and gently placed it into another flower. This one was better for the bee. Shino loved bugs and they loved him back. Sure people thought bugs were weird, and he was weird, but he was okay with that as long as they respected his weirdness and didn't call him that to his face.

Halfway to the training grounds, the ground started shaking. Shino was slightly alarmed, but then he realized, that red-head, Karin (and her fat ass) were walking towards him. He frowned as she stepped on an anthill, killed a butterfly when she reached out towards it and grabbed in her hands, and then as if that wasn't enough, she killed the bee in the flower he'd just put it in.

Shino was angry. Sure people didn't like bugs, but at least they were respectful of them in his presence. As Karin (ugly whore) kept walking towards him, he stepped onto her path, forcing her to stop. He stared at her. He was close enough to smell her rank B.O. and he thought he'd pass out.

"What, bug head?" her breath (if possible) was worse. He felt sick.

Shino just stared pointedly at her. She didn't get it.

"Look, I know you think I'm hot and everything, but I got me a boyfriend so move your ass."

Shino didn't move. He realized his glasses had betrayed him and now he would have to speak.

"Apologize."

"Why? And for what?"

"You killed bugs." Shino was deciding on whether or not to break his rule on how many words he would speak at one moment. With the clueless b-witch, looked at him like he was crazy, he decided breaking the rule would be just fine. "Apologize to me for killing the bugs."

"Look, you're blind right? How would you know I killed bugs, ya freak? And even if I did kill bugs, I ain't bout to apologize to you for it." Then as if making a point, she stepped on the next bug she saw.

Shino twitched. "You'll be sorry for that."

"Yeah, yeah. What do you keep behind those glasses anyways?" And before he could do anything about it, Karin leaned closer to him and yanked the glasses right off of his face. He was shocked. She was shocked. Before Karin (the stupid slut) could do anything Shino grabbed his glasses, put them back on, and walked off without a word.

All through training, Shino sulked and said even less than he usually does. He left early and didn't say goodbye to Hinata or Kiba. On his way home he saw Karin (killer) attacking some more helpless bugs.

The normally calm Shino had finally had enough. That night at home, he plotted his revenge. Revenge for him and for all of the poor bugs Karin (ho) has killed, is killing, and will kill. This would be a completely unselfish act for that reason, and the reason that no one liked Karin anyway.

So the next day while Sakura was going crazy, Shino was setting his plan in action. As soon as Karin (he really hated her) walked through this dark alley (alone cuz she was stupid) Shino would send his bugs down to immobilize her first, then either eat or poison her. Whichever they wished, he would not deny them of their…play time. Besides she saw him without glasses she must die.

As soon as the girl did as Shino had planned he sent his bugs down.

Shino's seen without his glasses (for maximum scariness), laughing like a madman as he watches his bugs eat Karin alive. Suigetsu walks up and he looks first at Karin, then at Shino, then back again.

"Hey, do you have any idea how long this will take? I wanna ask that hot babe who runs the Ichiraku ramen stand out."

In response Shino adds more killer bugs and silently tells them to hurry up. Karin dies two minutes later, after having listened to Shino and Suigetsu laugh like maniacs.

Who knew the bug boy had it in him?

He goes home, feeling completely content. No one would know what had happened to her, there was nothing left. With a slight smirk, he took off his glasses and wiped them at the edge of his shirt.

A gasp was heard behind him as a girl his age comes out from hiding behind a fence. She looks guilty and she's seen him without his glasses. But she's pretty so he decides he will let it pass. He holds out his hand to her and she takes it, smiling shyly.

Shino smirks; this has been a good day for him.

* * *

_REVIEW!_


End file.
